Stereotypical Christmas
by eMmerzx3
Summary: Leyton oneparter. Christmas Time. Will Peyton end up alone like always?


AN-Alright, I promised this fic a long time ago, and now I finally got it typed up. It's a one-parter, clearly, and it's on Christmas. Hope you like. Read and Review please :-)

Love-Emily

----------------------------------

Another promise broken, the same as last year, and all the countless years before so. The countless "I'll be home for Christmas, Peyton," or, "Don't start any celebrations without me," or her favorite, "I couldn't even imagine being anywhere other than here with you." Larry Sawyer was a man of variation, for it would be too obvious to repeat the exact same lie each year. Peyton wasn't clueless, in fact, it was her father who taught her to be able to see a lie being told to her. This year was no different from any other Christmas since her mother died. She had gotten used to the utter loneliness, but it was getting over it that was the problem. It stung, deep, knowing her own father had no problem lying to his own daughter. His daughter, the only family he had left, vice versa.

"Hey." She turned her chair at the sound of his voice followed by the brief, subtle knock on her doorframe. The blonde haired, blue-eyed Scott invited himself into her room, revealing the obvious reason why he was there. In his hands were four bags, gifts, each differing in size, some bigger than others.

"What's all this?" Her face was glowing, her eyes glistening, reflecting off the dim light on her desk.

"Christmas," was his simple answer accompanied by a slight shrug of his shoulders, "You know, that holiday when you spend time with the people you care about." She smiled at his constant teasing toward her. Only Lucas knew when to joke and when not to. "So I thought I'd keep you company." His smile toward her was genuinely beautiful, b real. /b

"Who says I was alone?" If he could joke, so could she. She grinned half-heartedly at him as his hand immediately pointed in the direction of where her computer was, her webcam. Slightly embarrassed, she placed her hands behind her head, "Guess that explains it."

Her arms opened slowly, walking toward him, her smile growing with each step. He met her halfway, open armed as well, his arms lacing tightly around her slender waist. "Thank you," she whispered softly into his neck, tightening her hold on him. She wasn't going to let go, let go of what she had right in front of her. Not now, not tonight. This Christmas wasn't going to be the same as all the others. It wasn't going to be another stereotypical, lonely Christmas that she had experienced for as long as she could remember.

"Peyton…" tears were slipping through his shirt. "What's wrong? Is my hair that bad?" He heard her laugh as her body's tenseness decreased. His lips gently planted themselves on the top of her head, his arms caressing the entirety of her back.

"I'm okay," she put her hands up defensively, quietly laughing to herself, "just a little overwhelmed." He squared her shoulders to face him directly, smiling at her.

"Hey," he wiped single tears from her cheeks. "I'll always be here for you alright?" He pulled her back to him, enveloping her body against his. Nodding into his chest, she silently thanked him, never having to say a word. He understood, like always, for forever.

His arms remained around her waist, tightly, eyes closed until he felt her slowly pull away from his grasp. "Ready to see how cheap I am?" She smiled at his wit before following him toward her bed. "Alright, this one first," he handed her the largest and heaviest of the four bags he brought.

A smile crept across her face as a slight chuckle escaped her lips when she saw the bag's containments. "Food?" He smiled back toward her before helping her pull out the various sealed, labeled containers.

"Homemade Christmas Dinner…" she raised her eyebrows toward him, "Courtesy of my mom…of course."

"Thought so."

"Well it's better than frozen dinners, or any of that other chicken shit you eat right?" she gently slapped his shoulders. "What? You know it's true" He handed her the next bag, particularly smaller than the others.

The next gift made her laugh harder, more so than the reaction of the dinner. "Coupons? Honestly Lucas, you said you were cheap…"

"Hey, watch it." He took the coupons from her grasp. "Maybe you should actually read them. Most girls would kill to have these if I say so myself."

"Oh really?" she snatched them back and read them, laughing once again. "What? I need these to hang out with you now?" She stuck her tongue out at him like a kid.

"No, but I'll drop whatever I'm doing to come spend time with you, no matter when." His joking matter was gone, he was more serious, yet sensual. "Not like I wouldn't have done that anyway." His eyes, they were playing tricks on her again, and she was falling for them, like always. She couldn't help it, she'd never be able to. Lucas Scott was Tree Hill's charmer.

"I'll hold them close, Lucas, promise," she joked again, bringing the level back down to just friendship, nothing more. "Alright, lets see how cheap you are this time." He handed her the third bag, but this time didn't laugh. "Oh my God, Lucas…" She opened up the black velvet box to reveal a diamond necklace, lying perfectly against the casing. He took her hands and pulled her up from sitting, facing him. Their eyes met briefly before he motioned her to turn around. His hand gently brushed her short hair away from her neck and placed the necklace around it.

"Like it?"

"Love it…"

"Still think I'm cheap?" she laughed as she turned around to face him. She shook her head before throwing her arms around his neck. "Do me a favor okay?"

"Anything."

"Close your eyes…" his voice trailed off as he sat her on the bed. He finished his task and pulled her back up next to him. "Now open your eyes," she did quickly, "and look up." She laughed again seeing Lucas' right hand holding up a single piece of mistletoe.

"Smooth, Lucas, honest-," his lips were on top of hers before she could finish. They pulled away simultaneously seconds later, eyes still closed, foreheads joined as one. "You and me right?" she whispered, her head still tilted downwards, her eyes still closed, her heart still racing.

"Always."

He brought down his right hand, dropping the mistletoe next to her bed before capturing her lips again. Slipping his arms around her waist, he gently moved them both backwards toward her bed. He lied on the bed first, pulling her on top of him. Her body rested on top of his, allowing his hands access to anything they could reach. His kisses were hypnotic, her not even noticing he had changed positions, leaving her now against the mattress. His lips trailed down toward her neck, her back instantly arching into his chest. Her hands began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, quickly undoing them until there were none left. His lips detached from her body to remove both his shirt and wife-beater, returning down to her as quickly as he had left. Their lips were quickly adjoined once again, lingering against the others'. Her hands drew small circles on his chest with her nails, smiling into his lips playfully.

Peyton was now the one to roll the two over, once again switching their positions, their lips never separating. Her heart skipped as she felt the calloused hands against the skin on her back, pushing her shirt up higher. They broke apart briefly as Peyton pulled her shirt over her head and onto the floor. Her eyes were full of question, knowing where this was going, both of them already half undressed. He stood up slowly, never breaking eye contact, and pulled her up to him. Peyton watched his chest as his hands trailed from her shoulders, down to the waistband on her pants. "Are you sure?" she nodded slowly, still not looking up. He cupped her face gently and pulled it to his, "I need you to say it."

"I'm sure…" his hands placed back onto her waist, hers on top of his, as they both slowly tugged them toward the ground until she could kick them off herself. "You're staring," her cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"You're beautiful, Peyt…." His lips found hers gently, reassuringly, as their tongues met in a gentle, swift stroke. He helped her as he noticed her hands trying to undo his belt. He kicked off his jeans, lips never parting, as he laid her back down onto the bed. His lips trailed from her neck, down her chest, and over her stomach which left soft moans escaping her lips. He showered her body from head to toe, sending her into a trance. She yearned for him to come back up to her, and he knew it. She soon melted within his kiss, her soft lips continually uttering words from pure ecstasy. It was one thing to tease her verbally, but this was taking it too far, his lips torturing her in the worst way possible.

"Lucasss," it rolled off her tongue perfectly as his lips found her vulnerable neck once again while his hands hurriedly unsnapped her bra. His delicacy on certain spots made her cringe, her hands guiding themselves through his hair. They removed the remainder of their clothes, their skin glowing. "I don't have protection…" she whispered softly.

"What?"

"You know…protection." She was slightly embarrassed while all he did was smile. "What? Lucas, seriously…"

"Open the fourth bag…" She did what she was told and smiled. "So this is what you thought was going to happen?"

"If not tonight, some other time," he kissed her tenderly, taking the box from her and grabbing one from it. "Now you're sure right?"

"Mhmm," she moaned softly, "more than ever."

"Say it first…" He pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you…" her voice trailed off as he entered her slowly. She sat on top of him, her mouth open, her neck exposed fully. He kissed her softly, closing the space between her lips.

"Are you alright?" his voice was full of concern.

"Just g-go," she stammered as his hips began to slowly move. She moved with him, their hips in sync. His eyes remained open, watching her every move, listening for her every sound. Their eyes met as she felt him staring, both seeing the desire in their eyes. His pace quickened as her eyes slowly closed again. "Luuuucas…" It was amazing what he could do to her. How easily she fell, how hard she fell, she'd never understand. Slowly, passionately soon changed into quickened and rough. His body cradled hers, pushing her body on more, pleasuring her more than she thought possible. They both fell back onto the bed, Peyton against the mattress as Lucas showed no sense in slowing.

He rocked his hips faster as hers grinded against them, meeting him halfway with every thrusting gesture. She was weakening, he could feel it. "Come with me okay?" she nodded quickly motioning him on. Her breathing was shallow, deep. He gained pace again as she struggled to keep up.

"Lu-Lu-Luca…" she never managed to say his name fully. Their chests meshed together as she arched her back toward him, her hips moving roughly with his. "I'm almost there," she breathed out harshly. One last, and she was gone, him soon following, their voices coming simultaneously, both calling out one another's name.

He collapsed on top of her, still within her hold. He brushed single strands of hair out of her face. "You alright?"

"Uh huh…" her heart was pounding. She held onto him tightly, moaning weakly as he left her hold for good.

"I love you too."


End file.
